


As Your Slave

by MystressXOXO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dom/sub, Fetish, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystressXOXO/pseuds/MystressXOXO
Summary: A poem I wrote for Loui to honor her 'Teacher's Pet' fic. Written from Harry's PoV.





	

**Disclaimer: I am the owner of the original, copyrighted work printed within this post. The use of this poem without my expressed permission is prohibited. I reserve all rights.**

_**A/N:** This poem was inspired by Loui's **[Teacher's Pet](http://thehexfiles.net/viewstory.php?sid=11347)**. I hope you enjoy it, Loui; you know how I feel about this fic and series especially. I hope everyone else enjoys it, too!_

 

***

** As Your Slave **

Upon my neck  
Does my name shine,  
A name I proclaim  
In this life that is mine.

I pledge unto you  
The gift of my soul,  
In body and mind  
I surrender control.

My teacher, my master  
My only, my all,  
Use me, abuse me  
For you I will fall.

Your want is my need  
Your wish, my command,  
I willingly place  
My heart in your hand.

From this moment on  
I'll crawl where you pave,  
This is where I belong  
On my knees as your slave.

 

© 2009 Jamie (MystressXOXO)


End file.
